Why Jack can't Love Liz  Part 2
by Murkay
Summary: Liz and Avery over hear the heart to heart Jack is having with his Mother
1. Chapter 1

Liz is awakened by the sound of the pilot announcing their safe arrival to New York City. She is quick to get off the plane and makes her way to the nearest exit. She has decided to come home early from her trip to Whitehaven as there is some unfinished business to attend to before she can jet off again for Jack and Avery's wedding.

As Liz makes her way through the terminal she can hear her name being called.

'Liz, Liz, LEMON!'

As she turns round and squints to focus on the image that is running towards her she can see the familiar face of Avery. Avery is panting as she tries to catch her breath to speak again.

'Hey Liz, I was calling you...you didn't hear me?'

'Sorry Avery I took a sleeping pill and I'm still cleaning my eye boogers from the flight'

'Do you want to share a cab back to Manhattan?'

'Jack's not picking you up?'

'No I wanted to surprise him, I'm not due back until tomorrow, truth is, the thought of spending any more time with my parents was enough for me to book the next flight back here, I still intend to claim it back on expenses though'.

The car journey is short lived as there is no traffic at the early hours of the morning. They soon arrive at their destination and with the meter running Avery tempts Liz to come in a while.

'Why don't you come in Liz?'

'No, no, really it's late and Jack will be sleeping'

'How about if you help me in with my bags, I will arrange for Jack's town car to take you back to your apartment?'

'I will take that deal'

Avery opens the front door taking special care not to wake anyone. On entering Avery turns round to silence a heavy footed Lemon.

'Quiet Lemon, you will ruin the...'

Avery is stopped mid sentence as she can hear Jack and Colleen in the study, she is surprised to hear that they are still up at this hour. They quietly put down their bags and tip toe across the hall to make their way towards the voices. The suspense is killing Liz and she begins to break into laughter and covers her mouth in attempts to suppress her noise. Liz's laughter is infectious and they are both now Lizzing themselves. Avery is waving at her urging her to stop. As they approach closer the muffled words become clearer and their laughter is killed dead with Colleen's question.

'_I need to know... how you feel about Liz'_

Avery looks round to see if Liz has heard the question. With one look at her face Avery knows that she has heard it too. Liz starts to back up and make her way towards the front door, in a mad dash Avery grabs Liz's arm and pushes her up against the wall. Liz is desperate to yell out and confess that they are here but Avery is quick to cover Liz's mouth to silence her.

'_Jack, how long have you known Liz? 5 years is it? And in that time, how many thoughtless proposals have you had? The first, hollow bones, then to that Puerto Rican and now Avery.' _

With the mention of her name Avery presses harder on Liz's mouth making it more difficult for her to breath.

'_Phoebe and Elisa, she was your Nurse Maid Mother' _

As they listen into the intimate conversation they have no choice but to look at each other face to face. Liz has given up on fighting back as she doesn't want to hurt a pregnant Avery. Avery is fixed on Liz like a lioness watching for any reaction from the conversation that they are ease dropping on.

'_What I'm saying Jack, is that you were always too quick to put a ring on it, not realising that the whole time you were already in the greatest relationship of your life. You're so satisfied and happy with your relationship with Liz that's why you go out looking for horizontal pleasure from those floosies and why you so easily propose to the first woman that says yes'. _

'_You don't know what you're talking about Mother'_

'_I don't know what I am talking about? Oh so over these years as an observant mother I didn't notice that you kept Liz as a friend and that's exactly it, you kept her as a friend, because if you have her as a friend you get to keep her forever...and that's what you want, you want to keep her forever'. _

As Avery looks deep into Liz's eye's she can see they are soft and with every effort Liz looks away as she can't face her.

'_Enough Colleen'_

They are startled with Jack's outburst. In order to regain power over Liz, Avery pins her back against the wall. The shove is so forceful that Liz's double L initial necklace has come undone and drops to the floor.

'_Why can't you love Liz?'_

Avery's hands slip from Liz's mouth, her focus is no longer on silencing Liz; her attention is focused on Jack response. Liz is no longer concerned with crying out in protest and too waits for the answer to Colleen's question.

'_If I chance loving Liz, I risk losing her and I can't let that happen'. _

Liz is now free from Avery as the shock has kicked in and both woman stand silent. Liz starts to slowly back away and makes her way to the front door, aware that she must treed careful not to make a sound. She can feel the tight grasp of Avery's hand around her arm and she spins Liz round to face her once more.

'You're not coming to the Wedding! You can make any excuse you want, just do it and do it fast!'

With each request Avery's grasps becomes tighter and her voice lower.

'I will make sure that Jack never sees his baby girl and it will be because of you! Do not underestimate the things that I will do. Do I make myself clear?'

With a long pause Liz understands the seriousness of her request and with a deep breath she suppresses her tears to answer her.

'You have my word'

Avery releases Liz from her grasp and watches as she leaves.

XXXXXX

'Avery, you're back early?'

Avery turns round to see Jack and Colleen standing at the door of the study, they are both surprised to see her there.

'I heard the door close, was that you just coming in now?'

An on edge Avery answers Jack to then open her arms to greet him. Watching her son embrace, Colleen takes a step closer to inspect her late night visitor. Suddenly she feels something underneath her foot. As she lifts her leg she discovers Liz's necklace. Colleen leans down to pick up the necklace and is taken aback to see a nervous Avery watching her over Jack's shoulder.

Jack can feel the buzzing of his cell in his pocket and releases Avery in order to retrieve it.

'Who is it Jack?' Avery is anxious to know

'It's a text from Liz'

Avery can see the heartache in Jack's face as he reads over the text

'What does it say Jack? Jack what does it say? Jack, answer me?'

'Eh, mmm...she can't make the wedding...it's the weather in Whitehaven...it's too dangerous for her to travel' Jack closes his mouth in order to gain more moisture to finish reading aloud. The thought of Liz not being there has left him feeling deserted. 'She said; don't try calling as the reception is too bad'

'That's all it says?'

'Yeh, that's it'

A relieved Avery then orders Jack to carry her luggage upstairs. As Colleen watches her son struggle she asks Avery.

'You took in all of those bags yourself?'

'I did'

As Colleen looks down at the necklace in her hand running her fingers over the double L initials she thinks about Avery's abrupt response which only confirms her suspicions that Avery was not alone in coming into the house that night.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Voicemail – 'Liz, it's Jack, I know you said your cell reception is the worst so I want you to know I have arranged a car to collect you from White Haven, I know it is a long journey to take but I really want you at the Wedding. I need you there Liz. Anyway I don't know if you are getting these messages but if you can, please call me back.'

Pete is walking round the office and hears Jack's strained voice on Liz's voicemail. Hanging his head round the door he sees Liz sitting at her desk as she listens to the message over and over.

'Hey, I thought you were on vacation?'

'Pete we have a live show in a half hour'

'Yeh, but aren't you supposed to be at the airport?

'I won't be making it to the wedding'

Pete takes the seat opposite Liz's desk as she is clearly upset about it. Liz's attempt of convincing Pete that she has been working on her rewrites is not fooling him.

'You're not going?'

'Nope'

'Wow, I can't believe it, Jack must be crushed'

'Why do you say that? That Jack will be crushed?'

'Your his best friend Liz, you have always been there for him. I can't believe you would let him down on the day when he needs you the most'.

As Liz sits listening she continues to pretend to finish her rewrites and brushes off Pete's comments.

'Liz, what you have with Jack, it's really special. I've been married to Paula for over 10 years and we don't even have what you have with Jack. I would hate to see you lose him over this. Liz if you lost Jack... you're not strong enough'.

As Pete sits and waits for a response he knows he is not going to get one.

'Are you coming down to the studio?'

' I will be down in a minute'

XXXX

Jack can hear the call for the boarding lounge and before he makes his way he checks his phone again for any messages from Liz. As he scrolls down his outgoing calls which only include Liz's cell or her direct dial. In a desperate attempt he has called her office phone encase she has been picking up her messages from White Haven.

'Jack, you ready?'

Jack looks up from his phone and takes a long look at his fiancé and mother and answers them with an unenthusiastic nod. As he picks up his hand luggage and starts to make his way his cell starts to ring. Throwing down his luggage he fidgets to answer the phone as the suspense of the call makes him lose his cool.

'Hello'

'Mr Donaghy, its Ted?'

'Ted, excellent, thank you for calling me back. Will you manage to get Liz back in time for her morning flight?

'Mr Donaghy, I went to the address that you gave me but Ms Lemon's parents said that she is not here'.

'She's not there, what do you mean she's not there? Where is she?'

'I'm sorry Mr Donaghy'

Jack immediately hangs up on his driver and starts to call Liz's cell again. Colleen takes the cell from his hand to then press the cancel button.

'Jackie, you need to calm down, you can't talk to Liz when you are like this. Sit down for a second'.

Colleen turns round to see Avery growing fierier.

'Avery, sit with him a minute would you?'

With Jack's cell in her hand she walks a little out of ear shot to make a call. She scrolls down to find the number she wants and dials.

'Thank you for calling TGS with Tracy Jordan, Kenneth Parcell speaking how may I help you?'

'Kenneth its Colleen'

'Mrs Donaghy'

'Enough with the small talk Kenneth, I need you to put me through to the studio'

'Yes Mam'

Whilst Colleen is waiting for her call to be transferred she looks up at the Airport jumbotron which is showing the opening titles of TGS.

'Mrs Donaghy, its Pete Hornberger here, you know we are in the middle of a live show?'

'Pete I need you to do something'

Walking back towards a calmer Jack she hands him back his cell phone. Lifting his head up between his legs he takes the cell from her hand and refocuses to see a recognisable face behind her. The jumbotron is showing Liz. Pete has spanned the camera round and is positioned on Liz as she stands backstage at the podium. Liz is unaware that the camera is focused on her as she looks at her cell phone.

'She better not call you, I told her not too'

Like lightening Jack turns round to face Avery

'What did you say?'

'Nothing, I didn't say anything'

'Yes you did'

Jack is furious with Avery and grasps the side of her shoulders to shake the truth out of her.

'What have you done?'

'Jack! Let her go'

Reluctantly letting go of Avery, Jack moves away from her and circles in an attempt to calm himself down.

'Jack, will you return this for me?'

In Colleens open hand, she holds out to him Liz's necklace.

'She left it the night Avery came back'

Without any hesitation Jack takes the necklace and runs, leaving everything else behind him.

XXX

Sitting at the back of the cab Jack is tempted to pull the driver out and drive the car himself. For him the driver is not driving fast enough even though Jack has insisted on paying any driving fines that he might incur on the way to 30 Rock. Whooshing through traffic and lights they finally arrive. Jack exits the car whilst throwing money at the cab driver and thanking him for risking his life in order to get him there.

Jack enters 30 Rock as if for the first time, heading for the elevator and selfishly presses the button for the 6th floor. On the elevator ride he thinks about the best possible route to take. He is aware that security stand outside the studio unwilling to let anyone in during a live broadcast and even though his face is his pass he won't be able to gain access. He must think of an alternative way in. Running along the corridors of the 6th floor it hits him.

'Urika!'

There is one possible entrance, the one entrance that is never manned because only those who dare to go through them are the guest hosts. Pushing through the iconic double doors that lead onto the main stage, Jacks runs down the famous steps to expose himself to a live audience where he stands centre stage.

'Cut to commercial, cut to commercial, what the hell is Donaghy doing?' Yells the director from backstage

Liz is standing behind the podium and can't believe she is witnessing a performance shy Jack standing there. His eyes are fixed on her and only her. Pulling herself out from the podium she slowly makes her way towards the main stage. The camera is tracking their movements and zooms in to capture there moment when they stand in front of each other. Jack reaches out his arms to delicately place her necklace round her uncovered neck and takes extra care to adjust the double L initials which glisten against the studio lights. Liz doesn't take her eyes off of him for a single second. Looking up from the necklace Jack looks into Liz's eyes only to then look at her lips. With each movement closer his eyes thin still focusing on her lips until Liz opens allowing him in.

There is an outburst of audience applause to which no cue cards have been required.

Taking a breath of air from their loving kiss Liz whispers onto Jack's lips.

'I know it's not easy risking your heart'

Leaning over her lips in his raspy voice answers

'You're worth the risk'


End file.
